Moment in the Marble Garden
by 120shadowlev27
Summary: If Matron hadn't dragged Lavi and Yu back to the infirmary after they went to find Allen. Realizing that Allen wants some time alone, they spend some time alone in the Arc. seme!Kanda/uke!Lavi. PWP.


This is short and I wrote it in about half an hour. Sorry if there are any mistakes. It was just a whim because I went on a search for uke!Lavi. There isn't much. In fact, I found some tentacles and some japanese doujinshi...then some Lukky, but I'm not a fan of that. But that was all. All I wanted was someone to roll Lavi over and have their wicked way with him. Since that didn't happen, I made it happen.

This was kind of styled after how yaoi and doujin are written. This takes place after Lavi and Kanda go looking for Allen, if Matron didn't sneak up and drag them off by their ears.

* * *

><p>Lavi and Kanda wandered down the flashy streets of the Arc. Following the trail of food had led them to Allen, but they had come to the consensus that the boy had wanted to be alone. Rather than return to the sick bay and get scolded by Matron, they stayed in the Arc.<p>

Eventually, they wandered silently into a walled enclave. It was much like a garden, with a number of plants growing in marble trenches. A small fountain of spewing marble koi presided over the small enclave. A succession of padded benches stood beside it. They paused in the entryway and looked around. The walls were higher than they were tall. A golden arch linked the two walls over their heads.

"So, why did you follow me to find Allen, Yu?" Lavi asked. The black haired exorcists turned to look Lavi in the eye and slowly walked towards him, one hand going around the long, thin neck. Lavi gulped, thankful that Mugen was out of commission. Besides, he knew that Kanda would never hurt him. He let himself be pushed back against the wall.

"I needed to get away from those always watching eyes," he murmured, "And I needed to do something that I've been holding back on."

Lavi gasped as Kanda fell forward and pinned him against the wall, leaning in super close to his face. He could count the other's eyelashes. He could smell the green tea and ginger on the other's breath. Kanda hesitated for a second, inches from his face, before leaning in to capture his lips. Lavi's eye widened as the other deliberately yet gently kissed him.

It was nice. It was very nice. When Kanda's tongue sought entrance into his mouth, he parted his lips and offered it eagerly. A blush spread across his nose as a tongue slid against his.

"I didn't think I'd disappear," Kanda broke off to say, staring at Lavi with hooded, deep, dark eyes. Lavi, who had begun sliding down the wall, stared back up at him with a gentle green eye.

"Me neither," he panted. When Kanda descended on him again, it was more forceful. Kanda bit down on his lip, and then his mouth moved to suck on Lavi's earring, reaping a moan from the red head.

Kanda grabbed him under his legs and lifted him up. Lavi tensed for a second, thinking that Kanda was going to drop him, but relaxed when he remembered the other's super strength that came with the regenerative abilities. Matron was keeping him in longer than necessary. Lavi, however, still had burns, which Kanda seemed to be aware of.

He carried Lavi over to one of the padded benches and set him down on it. Fast hands pulled Lavi's pants down and off. Lavi panted and gasped as a firm hand tugged on his length. Wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck, he buried his head in the other's shoulder. Heat seemed to stifle him as the other slowly stroked him.

"Please," he gasped. The other nodded and sped up. Orgasm ripped through his body, coating Kanda's hand in liquid, and painting Lavi with blush and tremors.

Those fingers, slickened, slid down to press inside. Lavi threw his head back. Kanda kissed him again, distracting him from the burning slide and stretch. Dark eyes caught and held his, then dipped to bite his neck.

When Lavi's length rose up once more, Kanda turned him to kneel on the padded bench, bending and leaning on the back of the bench. The other's body never lost contact, for which Lavi was grateful. He had been lost in the abyss once on his own. He needed reassurance that it wouldn't happen again just yet.

When Kanda pressed in, he flinched and shuddered. It hurt, and Kanda wasn't exactly the most gentle of lovers. However, a soft petting through his hair and around his thigh helped take his mind off the pain. He felt a mouth, hot and moist, caress the back of his neck.

"Ah, Yu!" Lavi panted as his lover began thrusting into him. The hand in his hair pulled slightly, causing him to turn his head, and Kanda kissed him fiercely again, thrusting in and out at an even pace. He changed angles and Lavi was suddenly gripping the back of the bench harder, panting and sweating. With an arching of his back into the thrusts, he perfected the angle and moaned out loud.

"God, Yu, right there," he huffed. Kanda sped up, became more frantic, and Lavi couldn't help but squirm. His toes curled and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

His orgasm came slowly this time, like waves of pleasure washing over him. He felt himself pulse for a while around Kanda, who kept his pace up. Spent, Lavi slumped against the back as Kanda continued to thrust inside of him. It felt like it went on for a while, just the steady thrusting, and it was comforting. It sent a mild buzz of pleasure from the base of his spine. The koi in front of him ignored the two, just spitting at their same even pace, and it almost seemed that the pace of the fountain and the pace of Kanda's sex inside of him were correlated.

After a while, Kanda sped up and finished off inside of him. Lavi sighed as he was emptied, but was rewarded when his lover settled on the bench, pulling him into his chest.

It was a breather from the chaos of others. Having been lost in the abyss, they needed a moment to realign their motives. Not many can go over the edge and come back, but having done it and survived mentally with each other meant they had to have this moment. Lavi breathed in and out. His backside was sore, but his heart was regenerated.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and lemme know if you like. I've been kind of in the mode of "make bad stuff to lower expectations" in life because I raised up those expectations and now it's really hard to meet them. It wouldn't be if I wasn't lazy or easily distracted. I don't know if that's been transferring over to fanfiction...so sorry if quality has been going down ^_^'<p> 


End file.
